Wishing on a Lightning Bolt
by rosaandrews
Summary: Ginny Weasley has always loved Harry Potter.


**AN: This is honor of the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts!**

**Wishing on a Lightning Bolt**

For as Long as Ginny Weasley could remember she was in love with Harry Potter. He was the boy who did destroy Voldemort after all. When had come home for summer his first year and told about his friends Ginny listened closely on his thoughts about Harry Potter.

What he said was, "There wasn't any more compartments open so I asked if I could sit with him. He nodded and said yes. When the trolley came by he offered to get me something but I declined holding up the sandwich Mum had made me. He still shared with me all the things he got though. Throughout the year Harry was one of the nicest people I met and then there was also a girl, Hermione,"

Ginny had stopped listening at this point. Harry Potter was exactly how she imagined him. Now Ginny couldn't wait to start her first year in hope that she could meet Harry Potter.

Ginny hated her first year. Well, it was okay at the beginning. But then she had times when she couldn't remember what she had been doing. Deciding it was the diary she often wrote in Ginny through it down the toilet.

Later that year Ginny wanted the diary back, of course that did mean ransacking Harry Potter's room but she had to. Then the diary dragged her into the Chamber of Secrets.

The next thing Ginny knew she was staring at Harry Potter. He apparently was or had been saving her, she wasn't too keen on the details.

All Ginny knew was Harry Potter had saved Ginny's life that year.

Ginny's 3rd year and Harry's fourth Harry had been put in the Tri-wizard tournament. Ginny was starting to get over her Harry crush but it wasn't working all too well. Deep down Ginny still got giddy over Harry.

By the end of this year Ginny freaked out when she thought Harry had died. But when she realized that Cedric actually _had_ died, Ginny forgot about Harry and was sad about Cedric.

In Ginny's forth year she dated other guys and believed she had finally got over Harry. Plus Harry seemed interested in Cho and she didn't want to ruin either's happiness.

Ginny joined Harry's Dumbledore's Army thing and helped when they went to Ministry of Magic. She was scarred when the Death Eater had her by the neck and seemed to be threatening to kill her but she didn't want Harry to hand over the Prophecy. She would rather die than have the Death Eaters had something that could put them in power. But Harry gave them it and then they were saved by the Order of the Phoenix.

Ginny's fifth year was a very good Quidditch season. Even though Harry couldn't play the last game because of detention with Snape. But they ended up winning! Harry had come back in the room and without think Ginny ran up to him and threw her arms around him. Ginny was certainly not expecting him to kiss her but he did. Ginny was ecstatic. She finally got the guy she wanted. At the end of the year, after Dumbledore died, Harry broke up with Ginny. She understood of course, he wanted to keep her safe, but that didn't mean he had to actually break up with her. Maybe they could have announced they broke up but were still dating in secret. When Ginny suggested it he told her he couldn't risk them even finding out. Ginny cried in her bed that night. Ginny convinced herself to get over it though.

In Ginny 6th year Harry hadn't returned back to Hogwarts, neither did Ron or Hermione though. Ginny would spend her time with the DA vandalizing stuff. It was fun until Luna mysteriously left. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione came through the Room of Requirement Ginny was absolutely ecstatic. During the battle Harry and Ginny did kiss at least once. When Harry came back in Hagrid's arms, dead, Ginny screamed and screamed. Neville gave his brilliant speech about Harry and Ginny realized he was right. Harry Potter would never die in vain. He would always be with them, even if he was dead.

Ginny went back to Sirius's old quote, "The ones that love us never really leave us we can always find them, in here." Ginny softly touched her heart thinking of all the great memories Harry and she had together.

Ginny finally noticed Harry was no longer in Hagrid's arms and everyone was running. _Could Harry be alive? Ginny thought excitedly._

At the end Harry and Ginny got back together. They were "Hinny" again as Ron put it. Harry just said he and Hermione were "Romione." Ron scowled but Ginny laughed.

Seventh year for Ginny wasn't eventful unless you count one teacher accidently let a Hippogriff on the loose but other than that, nothing.

Harry and Ginny eventually got married and had three children.

_James Sirius Potter_

_ Born: October 31, 2005 _

_ Weighed: 7 pound, 7 ounces_

_ Albus Severus Potter _

_ Born: July 31, 2007 _

_ Weighed: 8 pounds, 1 ounce_

_ Lily Luna Potter_

_ Born: April, 16, 2009_

_ Weighed: 5 pounds, 0 ounces_

Ginny was happy that she got with the man of her dreams and had three wonderful children. All three she thought were beautiful. Ginny was a lucky girl.

All she had to do was wish on a lightning bolt.


End file.
